


In Which the Whole Thing Flips

by Aspidochelone



Series: In Which... [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, This probably sucks, adrien likes mari, and we are all yelling at them, but not in the way you think, mari likes adrien, reverse crush, so brace yourselves, they are both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidochelone/pseuds/Aspidochelone
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a push....[Or where Adrien like Marinette, Marinette like Adrien, and both are oblivious dorks.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sounds like other fics. I was reading them, and they probably influenced me. Comment and review

“Bruh.”

“Yes?”

“Bruuuh.”

“Yeah?”

“Woah.”

Adrien really didn’t understand what Nino was going on about. Did he do something wrong?

“Nino, are you okay…?”

“Never better!” Nino gleefully cheered, “Wait ‘till Alya gets a load of this!”

… Adrien knew better than to trust Nino’s words.

-x-x-x-x-

Squeals were clearly audible from the room.

“No way, Nino! My OTP ship is there!”

“Babe, I can see that,” Nino said, wryly pushing up his glasses. “I was there.”

Alya stopped, turned, and glared at him. Then she promptly smacked his arm,

Hard.

“What the hell, woman?!? What the heck was that for?”

“If you were there, then why are they not together yet? Marinette would have told me if they were. That girl is as obvious as stripes on a zebra. You are supposed to push them ‘accidently’ so that they kiss! Or at least get in each other’s personal space. Gah! Do I need to do everything?”

-x-x-x-x-  
“Adrien, my bro.”

Said boy was gasping for air. Nino really used a lot of force in patting the air out of him. Maybe there was a good reason for this…

“I had no idea you liked Marinette.”

… Or not.

“H-Hold up! I don’t like Marinette,” sputtered Adrien.

Nino raised an eyebrow.

“I mean,” amended Adrien, “Not in the way you are thinking.”

“Ah ha! So you do have a crush on Mari!”

“... I said in the way you weren’t thinking about.”

“Yeah! And I was thinking about you liked Mari in a platonic sense! Dude, go get ‘em.”

Nino only got a twitch of a certain model’s face as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens ....

“Hey Marinette ... w-would you like to g-go to a nice c-coffee shop I saw the other day? W-with me?”

 

“Sure! I’d love to.”

 

“Would four o’clock be a good time to pick you up?”

 

“Four o’clock would be perfect.”

 

-x-x-x

 

Adrien was just modelling like any other day. Actually, scratch that. It was  _ not _ like any other day. Currently, the look the photographer was aiming for was residential bad boy. 

Cliche? Yes

 

Tiring? Double yes.

 

Boring? Triple yes.

 

Uncomfortable?  _ Definitely _ .

 

It wasn’t that the clothes were uncomfortable. It was the fact that Adrien had to pose in ways that felt unnatural, making him feel uncomfortable. And it showed, as the amount of frustrated noises the photographer was making was clearly audible.

 

Finally, they were done. Adrien looked at his watch.

 

_ 3:57 _

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

Adrien made his way to the bakery. He hoped that he could snag some pastries. But something made him stop in his tracks. So Adrien, being the sneaky cat he is, hid behind a bush.

 

From his view, he could see arinette in a gorgeous outfit. Behind her was … 

 

_ Nathanael _ . Adrien mentally growled.  _ That tomato boy was stealing  _ his _ princess! _

 

And by the looks (and sounds) of things, they were … going on a date?

  
Not on Adrien’s watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! More writing that needs serious revision and editing. Comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I literally did not know where to go after the next chapter, so this chapter may suck.

As it turned out, Adrien’s luck from the suit transferred to him in his civilian life.

 

He tried to do everything in his power to sabotage Nathanael’s ‘date’.  (He was firm in belief that Marinette didn’t know that it was a date, and that she … she wanted to dress nicely to show off her designs.) 

 

Keyword:  _ Tried _

 

Dropping some dirt and flowers (he didn’t want to break the pot) on the redhead’s hair? Completely missed the target, and nearly hit his beloved Mari! 

 

(Lucky, or perhaps unlucky, for Adrien, the two teenagers were too immersed in their conversation to notice the flying objects.)

 

Trying to get his model ‘friends’ and his photographer to help him out? His ‘friends’ became infatuated with her, and his photographer insisted that Adrien bring Marinette over, in order to model for the upcoming photoshoot.

 

Asking Nino for help? Went straight to voicemail.

 

Trying to rope Plagg into giving some bad luck to Nathanael with several wheels of camembert? Plagg just said that it wasn’t worth the trouble, and that Adrien had to give camembert anyway, for a previous deal they made.

 

Well, so much for sabotaging that ‘date’.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

“… and so, I tried to slow down the progress, but nothing seemed to work,” complained Adrien. After all he was merely being a good friend to Marinette, and helping (yeah right) her realize that there simply was no chemistry between Nathanael and her.

 

“Dude, can this wait until later? Alya’s here and needs me to help her with something.” Nino’s exasperated voice was quite loud. It was like he was trying to cover something up. And … was that squealing in the background Adrien heard?

 

“Wait, but do you have any id—”

 

Adrien looked down at his phone. How could Nino hang up on him when there was a serious crisis?! A crisis where Nathanael and Marinette cold fall in love, get married, and babies together!

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

“Nino, hoist the sails. It’s near time to set sail! This ship,  _ The Adrinette _ , is finally going to move!”

 

“Aye, Aye Captain,” was the sarcastic reply.

  
A punch and a loud “OW, that hurt!”, followed by some curses came after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, and review!


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just info.

This is the end of this fic. Tell me if there should be a sequel. Also, this ended because, well, this whole love square never ended in Season 1, so in "In Which the Whole Things Flips", the fic will end in a 'cliffhanger'. But if you want to see the two together, tell me, and I'll create another fic in the 'In Which' series. Perhaps give me more plot ideas as well?!?

Idk ...

Currently, I'm in the moment of writing a fic for another fandom, so I'm a little all over the place. However, the next fic in the series will probably be about Mari and Gabriel meeting, as Adrien's girlfriend is Mari(probably a one-shot). This will be a no power fic (which will go for most of my fics in the 'In Which' series). Also, I'm thinking of possible doing either a Starbucks AU, old-timey au(like in a different era), Pet au, show au, or something like that. f there is anything particular that you want, just tell me in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino definitely was thinking in a romantic Adrien/Marinette sense. But Adrien doesn't need to know that, now does he?
> 
> Comment and review. Also, should I continue this?


End file.
